Chaotic Wars
by ViolentNerd101
Summary: Set after the end of Sonic X: Survivors have begun to fight over the fake emeralds the metarex left behind, while shadow rediscovers his past a strange new friend appears and drags sonic and the gang into it. M for safety, Sonamy, ect. Plz R/R
1. Authors note

Chaotic Wars

A Sonic the Hedghog Fanfic

Author's Note:

Hey,

I'm violent nerd, basically I'm a guy with an incredible imagination, lives his entertainment life in fads (P/F, Sonic X, COD Zombies, ect.), and who maintains a great deal of respect in my local high school for not caring about other people's opinions about me. Honestly though, when it comes to writing I do appreciate good and bad reviews, I've written a complete story for Phineas and Ferb and plan on completing my second one as soon as I get another big inspiration or ideas, lately I've been busy with finals and friends.

Anyway, this is my first sonic the hedgehog fanfic, it takes place after the end of the sonic x series (I watched it when I was a kid and even in high school I think its still pretty entertaining and I think Sega should consider bringing it back for season 4) My plan for it is to be the one story that I keep uploading in the sense that…on sonic the hedgehog your stories are organized into "World's" so I'm gonna weave any stories I think of into the one central story line so I don't screw up my placement. The whole base plot though is…a war between all the survivors of the Metarex (watch the show) war fighting over all of the fake chaos emeralds, while shadow hunts down eggman in search of his past. I think they'd still be good sources of power even if they're fake and I plan on incorporating Chris, Sonic, and my own original characters (many of which will be militaristic cause that's just who I am) and I'll develop a storyline like that. Oh and yes there will be Sonic/Amy, Knuckles/Rouge, ect. I'm tired of only the Japanese versions of every TV show incorporating relationships in their stories.

On a closing note, since this is gonna be an open world type of thing, you can write your own story using my universe as a base and if you send it to me, I'll post it in this. That way it can evolve and take on a unique signature left behind by hopefully many writers. If you send me something and I don't think it'll fit, sorry but I won't put it in or I might edit it a little to fit it and if you have problems with that tell me, I'm an understanding guy as long as you aren't rude. You can even add your own original characters and anything, I might write them into one of my chapters and if so I'll ask ya first and see if you like it. I hope to have the first chapter done soon. Any other questions just send me a message and I thank you for taking the time to read this letter. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the hedgehog, anything related to Sonic the Hedgehog merchandise, or any works of others on this story…but the games are pretty fun!

ViolentNerd


	2. Settling Down

Chaotic Wars

A Sonic the Hedghog Fanfic

Settling Down

Author: ViolentNerd101

(I alternate from third person and first person a lot sorry but _italic _is what the character is thinking, _**bold italic**_ is more of a flashback type thing)

Sonic's World

Narrator's POV

Days…it had been days perhaps weeks since the events of that fateful day. It's amazing how quickly one can move on after such a momentous occasion, as if it were just another day's work. But maybe…in Sonic's world…you'd get used to it. But deep down they all would remember each…and…every person they'd lost on their incredible adventures. Like Shadow…the memories of the past would haunt them at the worst moments.

Still…wasn't it all worth it, to sacrifice love and friendship for the greater good? That is a question only we can ask ourselves. In one hand Tails, lover of the plant organism Cosmo, held the universe and in the other he held his love's life. Sonic probably wouldn't be able to make that decision, instead offering himself up as compensation almost every time or pussy footing himself out of it. Almost all of them accepted…she had to die…for everyone to live. Cosmo was a friend, lover, traitor, and….a hero.

But as if they were pieces of some sick kid's game they are pushed forward, mere pawns in the eyes of the universe with no hope of escape. Heartache and hate spring forth from their cages but love and friendship prevail even through the hardest times. It's funny…how one can complain; wishing things could go back to innocence, while they're in a fight for their lives but afterwards cannot live without that feeling. They just sit there, becoming old men…lost in the past.

But not Sonic and his friends…they keep trekking at a speed mere humans wish they could go. However, the wound left from the sharp blade of the Metarex heals slow in the galaxy. Their hold now gone…brings forth new enemies instead. "Power always finds a place to rear its head" and with the Metarex's fake Chaos emeralds spread across the galaxies yielding an incredible amount of power…it was only a matter of time before evil and war developed. But…at least for one more day Sonic and his friends can relax under the sun…and hope for a better future.

Sonic's POV

Speed…it was all about speed…the exhilaration of the wind against his fur…the close calls with the random rock formations and trees…yes it was good to be going fast. But a good run was never complete until he stood on top of the highest peak, staring in the horizon. There he would think…and nothing more. He'd think about his friends, the past, and the future.

_Tails…how could I forget about tails?_ He told himself, the incident with Cosmo had left Tails torn inside. Tails could hide it well but Sonic knew better. It was tail's first love…it probably wouldn't be his last but still…the first one is always the hardest. And there's that word again, love, Sonic couldn't help but wonder about that word as he admired the magnificent view of the clouds and plains of his home from the mountain. Love…

"Who needs it?" Sonic spoke out loud to himself…but deep down inside he knew he was lying. He loved his friends plenty, but what had shocked him the most was his love for the one he ran from. _Amy Rose…sometimes I wish I never met her on Little Planet._ The memory sends chills down his spine, he was only ten or eleven years old when it happened…battling a middle aged man and a robotic copy of himself to save the young girls life. She was a nuisance in Sonic's life then and was a nuisance for many years until Sonic finally gave in. She was so…persistent and it intrigued Sonic who liked the fact that someone would actually love him that much the chase him even after he was gone. Secretly, if he had really wanted to ditch her…she would have never seen her again but every once and awhile he'd let her catch up.

_And she always came back…I don't know why but she does._ After awhile, their friendship grew and grew like a virus, where he would always run away when things got to snug. It just wasn't his style, but whether or not he'd care to admit it, Amy has grown on him. _She's just so cute, and those eyes are…wonderful._ But he knows better than to let his secret get out. But overall, Amy has declared herself "Sonic's Boyfriend" and while he is too shy to admit it…he thinks of her as his girlfriend too. And that is what Sonic the hedgehog found himself thinking about as he watched the sunset.

Tails POV

"There you go!" the young fox exclaimed as he watered a plant more precious to him than anything. The seed of Cosmo, the young plant girl that he had fallen in love with. Somehow, that plant made everything seem like it was all better. The heartache was gone and all that was left was enthusiasm.

"Tails…were you even listening to me?" Amy exclaimed as Tails rolled his eyes. Cream and Amy had been at his place all day…just talking. _Of course with Amy its just "SONIC THIS!" "SONIC THAT"._ He didn't know why but lately it had just grown old, he missed having the love of a girl and hated Sonic for having Amy. But Sonic was his best friend and he couldn't genuinely hate him for something that trivial. The only thing that bothered him was…even though they all worked together…Sonic the Hedgehog was the only name you heard about and Tails was feeling underappreciated lately.

"Yes Amy but can we talk about something other than Sonic today?" Tails pleaded, his voice sounding genuinely nice with no tone of irritation.

"Like what?" Amy asked, her arms folded in her standard "slightly-offended" fashion.

"I don't know…the weather was awfully nice today…it was nice to hang out with my friends today, Tails, or I wonder what Chris is doing right now?" Tails spat out three possible topic, waiting for his guests to pick one so they could continue.

"What about the fact that we haven't seen Eggman since Chris left!" Cream interjected just as Amy was about to open her mouth to say something. The three friends took a second to think before realizing that it had been awhile since they heard from their usual villain.

"That's…a really good point. Now that you said that it makes me feel uneasy…" Tail muttered as he looked up from his beloved plant.

"I didn't mean to kill the mood, I'-" Cream began but was cut off by Tails.

"NO! NO! I'm not offended or mad or depressed…I'm glad you brought it up, actually." Tails interject, smiling while he looked straight into the eyes of the young girl who, unbeknownst to him, began to blush.

"Maybe he finally got the message…" Amy offered, in an attempt to redirect the conversation.

"I…don't think so" Tails trailed off as he turned his gaze towards the sky, more importantly the brilliant streak of light that was heading towards them.

"What's that?" Tails asked as the girls walked towards the window and gazed back up at the light just as it landed in a tremendous boom that could have been heard anywhere on the planet.

"Let's go check it out!" Cream screamed as she bolted out the door, leaving Amy and Tails all by themselves.

"Wow…talk about déjà vu huh?" Amy muttered as she made her way out the door. Tail merely walked at a distant. It was a similar flash of light that had brought Cosmo to him…the thought made his stomach turn and feelings cloud his judgment. Despite the knowledge that the last time something landed there it had caused him severe pain, he went forward…secretly hoping Cosmo was back.

Sonic's POV

Mere seconds…to get from the top of the mountain to the meteorite…or escape pod…whatever. The hull glowed red hot as heat waves emanated towards the already overheated Sonic. _Man…the last time this happened…some bad stuff came to be but hey, its been getting awful boring around here lately!_

"SONIC!" he heard a familiar pink hedgehog scream as she grabbed him. The feeling was a mixture of pleasure and discomfort. He felt her arms constrict his, and the feeling of being trapped gave him the jitters as he wiggled his way out of her grasp.

"What is it?" Tails asked, as mechanical whirring began to come from the object. Sonic's first reaction was to grab Amy…not difficult since their arms were still somewhat locked after her "attack". From the steam emerged the dark shadowy figure…a human one. Then from his pocket he pulled out a gun, groaning in agony as he stumbled out of the pod disoriented. The fear that gripped Sonic quickly faded as the figure collapsed.

Meanwhile…

Location: Unknown, Somewhere in Space

Shadow's POV

_**Shadow…**_

_Maria…!_

_**Sh-Shadow…**_

_Molly…_

_WHY CAN'T I GET THEIR VOICE OUT OF MY HEAD? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING EXCEPT FLASHES?_ Shadow stood there, on the outside his cool, calmness was the anonym to his mental state. He struggled to remember who he was…and how he came to be. He remembered…everything that happened to Maria, which filled him with rage, and everything after waking up in the Doctor's lab but huge gaps remained in between.

_**I AM SHADOW! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! ~Creature Roaring~**_

_That…blue hedgehog, Sonic, and his friends knew me…but from where and when…I don't care how long it takes but I will remember._ Just then a face stuck out in his mind.

_THE DOCTOR! HE was always there, perhaps that is the best place to start…I will either get my memories back…or get vengeance for those I do remember being taken from me!_

"Chaos Control!" he screamed angrily, as he was immediately teleported to wherever his next step was. He still had one of the chaos emeralds…but the fate of the others was unknown to him…but he didn't care. As long as he had one…he had power. _Here I come…Doctor…._

A/N

Well, that's my first chapter. PLZ READ AND REVIEW! Thank you for you're time! BTW: It didn't upload properly the first time so I reposted it


	3. Honesty and Lies

Chaotic Wars

A Sonic the Hedghog Fanfic

Honesty And Lies

Sonic's World

AJ's POV

_**Unknown Figure: Your designation is Alpha-Juliet Three-Six-Five**_

_**AJ: Yes sir, Alpha-Juliet Three-Six-Five…**_

_**Unknown Figure: You are a clone of an ancient hero…you are the first…**_

_**AJ: I don't understand, sir.**_

_**Unknown Figure: You are the first unit, designated Alpha-Juliet…**_

_**AJ: Yes, sir!**_

_**FLASH (**_A/N: I know its cheesy but its all I can think of…)

Pain is all AJ can remember after that…intense physical pain…

_**FLASH**_

_**Unknown Figure: Do you…understand your mission?**_

_**AJ: Yes, sir!**_

_**Unknown Figure: Well…what is your mission, Three-Six-Five?**_

_**AJ: To destroy all enemies of the Intergalactic Imperial Government and her allies…by any means necessary**_

_**FLASH**_

_**-Gunfire-**_

_**-Explosion-**_

_**MAN DOWN! GET A MEDIC! –screaming-**_

_**AJ, Get DOWN! –gunfire-**_

_**FLASH**_

_**Unknown Figure: Your charts are amazing…you may well be the one I'm looking for…what are your orders?**_

_**AJ: To report to Staff Sergeant Mike's platoon sir!**_

_**Unknown Figure: It is perfectly acceptable to refer to other clones by their nicknames when talking to them…but not while talking to an officer**_

_**AJ: Sorry Sir! –Electricity cackling- -screaming-**_

_**FLASH**_

_ Where…where am I?_ AJ thought as the world around him came into view. He gazed at a probably once beautiful home, now in flames as smoldering bits of shrapnel fell out of the elegant wood. _**Remember your training.**_ As soon as the intruding voice enters it leaves but reminding AJ of what was going on. He immediately checked his vest, looking for signs of damage. _A slight pain while breathing, possibly a cracked rib, nothing serious._ Then AJ's eyes fall upon a sight he desperately needed: His rifle. As he hooks it to his vest, while checking to see if there is a bullet in the chamber, a strange sound penetrates his fragile, ringing ears. It wasn't the sound of bullets, grenades, or men dying…it was something far worse that sent chills down his spine. _Is that…a little girl crying?_ He asks himself as he cautiously proceeds through the crumbling house, his rifle raised and his ears sniffing out the unfamiliar voice.

_How did I get here?_ His mind struggles to remember, bringing forth nothing, almost as if it were a dream. _But this has to be real…it feels real…to me._ The sobbing noise gets louder as a steaming pile of rubble blocks his path. The hot flames burn his hands but he just has to clear the way. Finally after some disgruntled and frustrating efforts he kicks down the junk revealing a small eight year old girl. Tears streaked her young face with her eyes frozen on AJ in terror.

"AJ? You made it!" another voice interjects. _Who is that?_

"Whose there?" AJ asks, swinging his rifle towards the new voice, his barrel locked on its torso.

"Hey…Hey…its me Al, remember?" the figure replied, bringing up its own rifle as well._ Al, right…_slowly, AJ lowers his gun, better not shoot the only friends he has. It doesn't take long before the rest of his squad shows up.

"All right, we have our orders. The Guard are clearing out of this town and we need to make sure it stays ours. AJ…slot the kid." The leader, Mike, orders him to do and AJ raises his rifle, his eyes fixed on the young girl's forehead. _I…can't….do….this!_ The gun slowly moves to point down at the scarred ground beneath his feet, away from the innocent child.

"AJ…I know you don't want to…but you have to remember our orders…" Al pleads, but AJ's eyes remained locked on the little girl, trying to find some reason to kill her. AJ couldn't spill the blood of the innocent…it just wasn't a soldier's job….yet, in this army, it was common.

"Alpha-Juliet Three-Six-Five! I, your superior officer, order you to execute this enemy of the empire…refusing to do so is treason and you will be executed as well" Mike finally speaks through gritted teeth, his words like dagger to AJ's soul as he feels his body slip from his control._ What the fuck?_ The gun is hastily drawn as his look intensifies, his body is no longer his own. The barrel of the rifle now touching the pale skin of the young child.

"Don't be their slave…" she mutters as AJ loses the futile fight to regain control of his gun but how can you disarm….yourself. _You can't do this…you can't…_

_**BANG!**_

AJ's scream filled the small room with which he found himself in, cold sweat caked to his body, which was wrapped in bandages. His throat was horse and he had no idea where he was. _My gun!_ But his trusty sidearm is nowhere to be found as his body screams with pain at a little movement.

_**SHOW NO PAIN….SHOW NO MERCY**_

_**Group of Soldiers: YES SIR!**_

_Y…Yes…Sir!_

His feet buckle under his weight. _I'm so exhausted but I have to keep going…I have to survive!_

"Whoa, where do you think you're going!" an entirely unfamiliar voice startle AJ. _Damn, how did he get here so fast…what the hell…a blue…talking hedgehog….what….the…..hell?_

"I have to get out of here...there's, something I need to do….something important." AJ saw no point in lying, least of all to himself. _Maybe, you got hit in the head too hard AJ and you're not talking to a blue hedgehog._ Then again, his experience, which seemed to have some questionable blackout periods, said otherwise.

"Well, you can't go anywhere until you heal…you hit the ground pretty damn hard about a week ago!" the strange creature replied. _A week? _Finally, his body had had enough and AJ collapse under his own weight. Despite the distance, the blue hedgehog managed to catch him. _What the hell?_

"By the way, My name is Sonic…what's your name?" Sonic asked as AJ felt a wave of relief hit him as his body dropped on the soft bed.

"My designation code is Alpha-Juliet Three-Six-Five…but uh…everybody calls me AJ" AJ replied because for whatever reason he seemed to trust this guy.

"Cool…so what were you doing that landed you way out here?" the hedgehog asked as AJ tried wrapping his head around the answer. _How did I get here?_

_**Dr. Eggman…as you can see our newest batch of clones are the healthiest and strongest we've ever created!**_

_**Are they combat ready?**_

_**No, their…training hasn't been completed…but rest assure the Eggman Empire has much to gain from this…lucrative arrangement**_

"Something about a Doctor and some sort of 'Eggman Empire'" AJ replied, his head throbbing from the injuries he received. _Sonic seemed disturbed at the news…could he know something._

"Is something wrong?" he asked…curious to find out more about his new "acquaintance".

"Yeah, Eggman's been trying to take over this planet for awhile now, but I've always been too fast for him…now it seems he's one step ahead of me…who are you?" Sonic explained before asking a question that seemed to trigger something instinctual within AJ. He barely trusted this so called 'Sonic', a mere vibe telling him what to believe, but he never gives out full trust that easily and will never betray his Empire.

"My designation code is Alpha-Juliet Three-Six-Five, I am an infantryman of the Galactic Imperial Government…detaining me is a declaration of war on the Government and will be answered!" AJ droned, the words embedded in his skull but it seemed that he had talked too fast and deprived his brain of oxygen. _Damn, normally I'm twice as strong as human but right now…I'm pathetic,_ he thought as he drifted out of consciousness.

_How long has it been this time? An hour, a day, a week?_ _It appears I haven't been moved._ AJ could feel his strength return as he looked around the somewhat familiar room. He could recall things…certain things…but not much. Something about a blue hedgehog, named Sonic. _It doesn't matter._ He thinks to himself as his brain flips on the "Survive, Evade, and return home with honor" switch. His feet ever so silent as he makes his way out of the small room, noticing something snoring in the other one. _A pink hedgehog holding a hammer…not really the best security I've ever seen._ Then he finds it, the one thing he could always trust; his trusty Colt 7.62 millimeter handgun with a thirty round clip. He glances back at the pink hedgehog, his gun now warm in his palm.

"No need to attract any unwanted attention." He whispers to himself as he tiptoes out the door, shutting it ever so quietly to make it seem like he never existed. The dark stuck to his face like white on rice and he was barely able to see the trees. It took mere moments thought before his genetically enhanced eyes were able to adjust. _Planet…undomesticated grasslands with sentient animal life forms. _It sounded like a computer in his mind, but it felt like these thoughts weren't his. He jogged, trying to remain silent, with his pistol drawn, scanning the horizon.

"How can we even trust this guy, he pulled a gun on us!" a voice, sounding rather hostile, penetrated the cool silence of the night. AJ, ever so cautious proceeded towards the noise, hopeful it would get him some much needed information. Light began to take over the dark as he got closer to the home, and peeked through the window.

"Yea, but we haven't seen Eggman in at least a month… that's suspicious on its own. Beside why would AJ lie, he's got no reason to." Sonic replied to the little gang of animals he had surrounding him. There was some sort of red echidna, a yellow fox with two tails, a talking rabbit and some sort of floating thing.

"AJ?" the red one asked, puzzled at the name. Sonic rubbed began to rub the back of his head. _Yep, he's waiting for the words to come into his head…_ AJ thought impatiently as he waited for his little blue "friend" to respond.

"Yeah, when he woke up it was my shift to look after him and he told me his name. No big deal Knuckles. _Knuckles…hmmm wonder who thought of that name._

"You really should start taking things seriously, last time someone landed in our backyard they dragged us into an intergalactic holocaust and destroyed the Master Emerald! We almost died!" Knuckles screamed, with anger, irritation, and slight exhaustion in his voice.

"You need to relax, everything will be fine…Tails is almost done fixing the Blue Typhoon…and we have six of the seven chaos emeralds, the last one has got to be with Shadow, and Eggman's base up North of here is still abandoned. We've got time!" Sonic explained. _Eggman's base…North of here!_

_**Doctor Eggman…as you can see our newest batch of clones are the healthiest and strongest we've ever created!**_

_Maybe I should go check it out._

"Weren't you the one who wan-" Knuckles droned on but AJ never heard the rest of the conversation, far more concerned with finding the doctor's base. _Hopefully, there'll be something there I can fly._ The air was still as he ran, full sprint, towards the base. His stamina, which had been boosted due to torturous exercises and genetic modifications, managing to last until he finally reached the top of the half-hill, half mountain, type thing. He gazed down at the once functional base. Scars, where flames once stood, riddle the area and debris was everywhere. Yet, it was like looking at something from the past…it was a horrible feeling. Feeling like you missed something.

_Great, seems like the power is out, not like there's much of anything left that's salvageable._ AJ thought as he felt his way around the dark corridors of the base, his pistol loaded with the safety off. He then came across a room; he assumed it must have been a command center. As soon as he set foot, things began to whir to life. A monitor in the center of room filled the room with light. AJ sat down as the control panel wheeled towards him. _"Would you like to re-watch the last conversation?"…why yes, that's pretty damn convenient._ The screen suddenly split in two, with a fat scientist and some sort of military officer on the other side, he seemed familiar to AJ.

"File corrupted, only partial record exist." The computer droned as the message was filled with static.

"…or Eggman, you…..robo…..would…. ake…excellent…empire. Our…ones a….cient….expendable." the officer spoke, the broken English strained AJ's ears.

"Lets see if I can clean this shit up…" AJ muttered to himself as he played with knobs that stood before him.

Last Recorded Message

Eggman: High General Welsh, our conversations have been most lucrative in the past but can we please skip the pleasantries.

Welsh: Very well, you have requested access to our cloning technologies as a new ally to the Intergalactic Imperial Government.

Eggman: Yes…

Welsh: Why do you need such knowledge?

Eggman: N-No reason except to learn more about my new powerful allies.

Welsh: Cut the bullshit…why…do….you….need….it?

Eggman: ~sigh~ I have some…personal business to take care of and I need it, it has nothing to do with you nor do I plan to steal from you.

Welsh: Our cloning technology is our secret, without it our military would be useless.

Eggman: What do you mean?

Welsh: Our clones are merely pawns, massed produced only to be thrown away-

_**Unknown Figure: You are all the true heroes of the Empire, and you will be remembered.**_

Welsh(continued): -they mean nothing to us. But if someone were to cripple our systems we would be defenseless.

Eggman: But why hide that technology from me?

Welsh: You already have several powerful technologies at your disposal; those robots you build are extremely tough.

Eggman: If you don't tell me something useful, I'll send them after you!

Welsh(normal emotionless tone): Doctor Eggman, your robots would make an excellent addition to our Empire. Our clones are cost efficient but expandable. I will only tell you this, all of our power comes from the fake chaos emeralds left behind from the Metarex…that's all I will tell you…end transmission.

AJ couldn't believe it. He always knew that he was a clone but no one told him he was an expendable asset, massed produced just to die. AJ's entire life, which had been sped up due to the accelerated cloning process, he had been told he was a hero that would never be forgotten. Honesty, Loyalty, and Honor…those are the three words he had been taught to live on. And those were the three words he just watched get stepped on. Rage filled him now, fueling his desire for vengeance. _I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!_

It had all been a trick…all of those missions…all of those stories….all of those promises had been lies. What made things worse was, deep down, AJ knew that the Alliance of Democratic Peoples, his enemy, were guilty of the same thing. They were all just pawns in some sick game of intergalactic chess. No one gave a damn about them, just the numbers in the reports. But they mattered to each other…

_**Man down! –Gunfire-**_

_**Where the hell are you going?**_

_**NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND…COVERING FIRE! –Explosions, Gunfire-**_

He could feel the grip of his pistol strain under his tremendous grip as a siren filled the still air with a high pitched whine.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" the computer screeched as robots began to fall from the ceiling. _Guess its not as abandoned as I thought…_ AJ's face remained completely emotionless as he dove behind some wreckage, lasers bombarding on the weak metal that stood between him and death. _Damn laser technology,_ he thought to himself as he jumped up, emptying five shots into the center of the robot before diving back down. A few seconds later he heard an explosion. _One down….ten more to go!_, he thought to himself with his pistol out in the air as he sprinted, shooting into the robots that put up a futile fight. One after another they all fell.

"Robots would make a great addition…clones expendable…this guy needs to get his priorities straight." AJ spoke out loud as he reloaded his pistol. Then he heard a huge crash behind him. _You've got to be kidding me…_

"Intruder detected…arming weapons" the huge, terror inspiring robot's words, soulless, sent chills down AJ's spine as he emptied a clip into the new foe.

"Damn it!" he screamed as every bullet bounced off the armor, missiles screeching towards him. AJ ran, as fast as he could, down the dark hall, some of the missiles hitting the wall. His eyes scanned around for some cover, his hands rapidly swapping out the empty magazine in his pistol with a full one. Then he found it, an old destroyed robot. _Won't last lon-_ he began to think but before his thought could finish itself a missile detonated, sending him flying through the wall.

"Argh!" AJ's scream filled the air as he began to plummet to his doom. _I…will…not…die…like…this!_ He raised his pistol, futily firing shots at his killer. Quick thinking dictated he should flip, and let the energy only destroy his legs, thus leaving the rest of his body combat capable. But as he started the maneuver he felt something grab him and suddenly he was speed across the dark horizon.

"Amy…take care of him, while I deal with this thing!" his savior screamed at the same pink hedgehog who had been guarding him. _Its that blue hedgehog!_ It was at that moment, that his adrenaline wore off and pain wrecked his sides. He gazed upon the left side of his body, which was riddled with shrapnel, blood clinging to his clothes. But he was a soldier…this was nothing. AJ, instead of listening to the hateful words of the pink one, gazed out at the battle field, amazed as the little hedgehog dodged every missile attack…every laser…and ran up the side of the building. The robot made a tactical decision, firing a missile to destroy the structure, but even that did not stop "Sonic", who merely jumped from collapsing platform to collapsing platform until he finally reached his target. _No way he can destroy that robot, bullets couldn't ever do the trick._ But, to AJ's surprise, the blue creature formed a ball and rammed straight through the robot as though it was tissue paper.

"No way…" he muttered as he watched the rest of the tower explode in a glorious light that lasted mere seconds. _Sonic the Hedgehog…better to have as a friend instead of an enemy._

No POV, Narrator

Later that night…

"My name is Alpha-Juliet Three-Six-Five, but you can call me AJ" AJ introduced himself to all the animals, his tone showing no emotion. He wasn't built to feel emotions. Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and some other creatures there were quick to introduce themselves but one person in particular, a red echidna, still had his doubts.

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't leave you to rot?" Knuckles spoke from a secluded corner in the room as everyone stared at him, appalled at what he had just said.

"I am a soldier…I was grown in a tube to fight pointless wars against pointless enemies. I have been trained and grown to be the fastest, strongest, most accurate, and all around best soldier around. I have been trained to ignore my emotions…and accomplish any mission, anywhere, by any means necessary. My entire life…I have killed and watched my friends be killed and for what? My entire life they've told me…it was for the Empire…for Honor and Loyalty but all of that was a lie. The Empire murdered my friends, throwing their lives away in meaningless skirmishes. I will not rest until I have brought that corrupt system down to its knees…in the end…they will beg me to kill them…" AJ's words were like poison, cold and precise laced with rage. For minutes the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence as everyone interpreted the words in their own personal way.

"Good enough for me…Later!" the red echidna replied briefly before flying off.

"All right! Things were starting to get boring around here!" Sonic added as everyone slowly let themselves settle back down into comfort. For they knew from experience, comfort would soon become a luxury they couldn't afford.

A/N

Well this chapter was mainly to introduce my main conflict and my main original character. Next chapter it going to be more about Shadow and Chris but I've got some good ideas for the future.

If anybody has any suggestions or an addition to the story just let me know. Later Guys!


End file.
